Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless LAN connection, and more particularly, to a wireless LAN connection method using a signal strength of a terminal device.
Description of the Related Art
With recent advancement in wireless technology, wired networks used by a lot of users have been replaced with wireless networks. That is, restriction on mobility of a wired network can be solved using wireless technology and thus a lot of techniques using a wireless network have been actively studied. With recent remarkable advancement in information communication technology, semiconductor technology, and the like, various mobile terminals have been rapidly spread and used.
On the other hand, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is also referred to as Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) in a sense that a wireless network can be conveniently used like a Hi-Fi (High-Fidelity) audio. Within a predetermined distance from a position at which an access point (AP) is installed, the Internet can be enjoyed using a mobile terminal or a notebook computer.
Particularly, with popularization of mobile terminals, a wireless LAN having prospects as an open wireless network have rapidly spread, and the Wi-Fi is used to provide a fast data service to the whole city such as schools, airports, hotels, and offices.
Mobile terminals supporting the Wi-Fi provide a Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) function of simply setting wireless connection and security without using complicated settings. That is, Wi-Fi devices provide a function of inputting a specific button which assigned by the WPS function or directly inputting given PIN codes to set a secure connection.
However, in addition to high-performance terminals such as smartphones, terminals accessing an access point and uploading simple information to a specific server or the like using Wi-Fi technology have been spread in recent years. There is a demand for a method of easily setting Wi-Fi connection of a terminal to an access point. In general, when a terminal transmitting and receiving only simple information includes a user input unit and a display unit for only the Wi-Fi connection to an access point, the manufacturing cost thereof increases, thereby causing an increase in consumer price.
In using a wireless LAN, a password may be set for tightening security. Some users using an access point AP such as a router may not know the method of setting a password or may not set a password by considering the method to be troublesome. In this case, unjust users may use resources of the AP. For example, when a password is not set for a household router, a signal of the router may be taken by a neighboring house and may be used without permission.
As an example of the related art, Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-2011-0125695 (Publication Date: Nov. 22, 2011) discloses Wi-Fi service providing method and system for a Wi-Fi device.